En mis venas
by FiraLili
Summary: Kohaku regresa a la aldea de Kaede después de años para encontrar a Rin siendo cortejada y a unos días de marcharse al Oeste, hay muchas cosas que decir, pero sin el valor para hacerlo. Algunas cosas no deben agitarse, él lo sabe y está decidido a verla marchar lejos.
1. De regreso

**¡He vuelto! Disculpen el estar desaparecida, pero muchas cosas han pasado, pero sigo activa en mis redes sociales, así que pueden ir a preguntar cualquier cosa por medio de ella, si ven que desaparezco mucho tiempo de aquí.**

**Disclaimer: InuYasha ni ninguno de sus personajes me perteneces, a excepción de los que no reconozcan como mi Sayumi.**

**Advertencias generales: Malos entendidos. Angustia leve. Faltas de ortografías que no haya notado.**

**Dedicatoria: A Bloody Angel; porque sé que ha estado pasando por momentos muy fuertes, y aunque puede que esto no sea lo más fluff del mundo, se lo estoy haciendo con todo el cariño y amor del mundo. **

**En mis venas**

_**De regreso**_

—¡Tío Kohaku! ¡Tío Kohaku!

El exterminador se vio de espaldas cuando dos pequeñas niñas se lanzaron contra él, rió al tiempo que Kirara aún transformada le tomaba de la parte trasera de su vestimenta y lo ayudaba a reincorporarse, no es que a sus 24 años no pudiera manejar un ataque sorpresa, pero sus sobrinas eran como dos pequeños huracanes que definitivamente iban más allá de sus capacidades, culpaba a Shippō por eso, el joven kitsune era un muy mal ejemplo de comportamiento ahora que estaba en contacto con sus homólogos kitsunes, aunque debía aceptar que su poder había incrementado exponencialmente junto a su altura, ahora lucía su altura de 1.70 con orgullo, pero igual él era más alto por unos centímetros.

—Hola, niñas —saludó una vez sentado aun con ellas aferradas a su cuerpo—. ¿Qué hacen a las afueras de la aldea?

—Shippō nos dijo que estabas llegando —respondió Hiyori, la gemela mayor riendo.

—Así que corrimos para decirte bienvenido a casa —terminó Hisui.

Kohaku sonrió para encerrarlas en un fuerte abrazo que las hizo gritar de sorpresa, antes de reír, las gemelas pronto se escurrieron para ir corriendo a acariciar a Kirara, quien las recibió entre gruñidos y ronroneos, él se quedó sentado con las piernas cruzadas, mirando como sus sobrinas jugaban con su compañera.

—Bienvenido, Kohaku.

—¡Hermana! —Él enseguida se levantó de un salto para ir a su encuentro, de la mano traía a Komori, su sobrino menor.

Sango enseguida le dio un abrazo, sus visitas se volvieron tan esporádicas que nunca sabía cuándo volvería a verlo, lo único que le llegaban eran noticias entre los comerciantes que se detenían en la aldea, le enorgullecía la reputación que había alcanzado en todos esos años, a pesar de que le gustaría verlo con más frecuencia.

—Has crecido mucho, te ves muy guapo.

Kohaku se sonrojó ante el cumplido, no es que no lo hubiera escuchado antes, en sus viajes estuvo en contacto con muchas personas y en general, era muy bien recibido entre las mujeres, pero era diferente el oírlo de su hermana, alguien a quien quería y respetaba mucho.

—Gracias —murmuró frotando su cuello.

Sango sonrió.

—Debes estar cansado, ven, llegas a tiempo para la comida —se inclinó para mirar a sus hijas sobre Kirara—. Kirara es hora de comer, ve que no se caigan.

La mononoke rugió para llegar hasta ellos y empezar a caminar a su lado, Kohaku alcanzó a Komori para levantarlo y subirlo junto a las gemelas, Sango hundió su mano derecha en el pelaje de su vieja compañera, sonrió con nostalgia, parecía que era ayer cuando aún montaba sobre ella en busca de los fragmentos de la Shikon.

Cuanto había cambiado todo.

Miró a su hermano que cuidaba de cerca a sus hijos, pero algunas cosas seguían igual pensó al recordar la tierna y tímida reacción a sus palabras.

.

.

.

—¡Oh, Kohaku!

Miroku le saludó al verlo entre sus hijas almorzando, venía de un encargo en la aldea vecina InuYasha le había abandonado a medio camino para resolver el ataque de un yōkai, así que había tardado un poco más de lo que pensó en retornar, después de todo tuvo que conseguir un caballo para transportar lo acordado por su ayuda en la eliminación de esos espíritus.

—Siento haber llegado sin avisar —inclinó su cabeza ante la pareja de su hermana.

—Levanta la cabeza, Kohaku —rió el monje tomando asiento al lado de Sango, quien le sirvió un cuenco de comida—, somos familia.

—…sí.

Sango le dirigió una mirada aguda antes de centrarse en su esposo, preguntándole como le había ido, quería asegurarse de que no siguiera estafando a los aldeanos, por muy consagrado a su trabajo que estuviera, a veces era demasiado avaricioso, pronto la conversación se dirigió hacia Kohaku y sus misiones.

—Entonces, ¿sólo en el este hay problemas?

Sango preguntó mientras ajustaba las yukatas de sus hijas para permitirles salir con Kirara a jugar, Komori las siguió poco después, aunque era más tranquilo que sus hermanas, las quería y admiraba.

—Han surgido algunos disturbios cerca de la frontera sur, pero nada remarcable como en el Este, parece que sus políticas están siendo cuestionadas así que las revueltas dentro de su territorio se han extendido hasta la frontera y sus alrededores, la sangre atrae muchos problemas de plagas; así que he tenido mucho trabajo para contenerlas, pero he tenido ayuda de unos exterminadores del sur que están preocupados de que puedan extenderse a su frontera, debo admitir que aprendí mucho de sus técnicas.

—Ya veo, creo que a Kagome-sama le interesará oír sobre esto —musitó pensativo Miroku rascando su mentón—. Sus políticas pro-humanos han sido exitosas en el Oeste, las noticias que nos llegan siempre son positivas.

—Y sino, Sesshōmaru se encargaría de hace desaparecer cualquier levantamiento —replicó Sango con una sonrisa algo maliciosa, aún podía recordar la forma tan protectora y posesiva en como rondaba a su amiga.

—Sesshōmaru-sama nunca la perdía de vista —corroboró Kohaku, recordando el breve tiempo que viajo con ambos antes de que la batalla contra Naraku se desatara, el yōkai que antes se adelantaba, no volvió hacerlo, por lo menos no si no le acompañaba Kagome, eran una extraña pareja formada por las circunstancias, pero que era perfecta de una forma inexplicable.

—Y ahora que su heredera ha nacido, a saber, qué tan protector se habrá vuelto.

—Esperen… ¿qué?

Sango frunció el ceño ante el desconcierto de su hermano, pero luego lo entendió.

—Oh, la noticia del nacimiento se mantuvo en secreto por varios años, recién se expandió fuera del Oeste, querían prevenir algún ataque contra Kagome, pero ahora ella vendrá mañana a la aldea, así que no se pudo evitar, pues toda la familia la acompañará. ¿No notaste el incremento de yōkais en es la zona?

Kohaku asintió, en realidad, fue una de las razones por las que aterrizo fuera de la aldea, fue para analizar los alrededores, pero al no encontrar hostilidad hacia él, lo dejó pasar a la llegada de sus sobrinas.

—Sí, lo noté.

—Llegaron hace 3 días —explicó Miroku—, son parte de la guardia del Oeste, vinieron a asegurar el área, tenemos información de que Kagome-sama y familia serán escoltados por los kitsunes.

—Parecen muchos problemas para venir de visita.

—En realidad, vienen por Rin.

Kohaku se erizó al oír el nombre, pero trató de controlar sus sentimientos.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó tratando de no sonar alterado.

—Sesshōmaru dejó a Rin en esta aldea para que aprendiera sobre la vida humana y decidiera que hacer, al principio iban a venir cuando cumpliera 15, pero Kagome dijo que era muy pronto, así que decidieron que los 21 era una edad más adecuada. En dos días ese plazo se cumple.

El exterminador se tensó, las noticias le estaban cayendo de golpe y necesitaba digerirlas.

—Ya veo, ¿le importa si salgo a dar una vuelta? Quisiera ver que tanto ha cambiado la aldea.

—No, ve con cuidado —Sango le sonrió mientras lo veía irse, tamborileó sus dedos sobre la taza que sostenía antes de suspirar—. ¿Crees que no se ha dado cuenta?

Miroku rió.

—En realidad, ya lo sabe, lo sabe muy bien.

Ambos se miraron antes de sonreír, esos dos días iban a ser interesantes.

.

.

.

Kohaku no sabía a donde ir, sus pensamientos corrían a demasiada velocidad y le confundían, tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados que le abrumaban, los había reprimido por tanto tiempo, tantos años y sinceramente pensó que habían menguado, no por nada se alejó por tantos años y sólo regresaba cuando necesitaba un descanso para sanar sus heridas tanto físicas como mentales.

Suspiró dejando que sus pies le guiaran hasta las afueras de la aldea, la tranquilidad del lugar le ayudo a enfriarse, casi había olvidado que era sentirse en paz y sin tener que estar alerta cada segundo para no ser sorprendido por la espalda.

Como ahora.

Se giró para atrapar la manzana que se dirigía a su cabeza, alzó la vista para encontrarse con la figura de un yōkai sentado cómodamente en la rama del árbol más cercano con una sonrisa burlona, pero gentil.

—¡Hey, Kohaku!

—Shippō —saludó sonriendo al ver a su amigo.

Al principio de su entrenamiento para ser exterminador después de la batalla de Naraku, se encontraba muy a menudo con el yōkai fuera de la aldea, los constantes viajes de ambos forjo una gran amistad entre los hombres, durante los años siguientes sus encuentros se volvieron regulares y, de vez en cuando, Kohaku le pedía ayuda para controlar a demonios de bajo nivel. Era un muy buen apoyo y le gustaba su compañía en las noches largas de guardias, porque de esa manera Kohaku tuvo la dicha de escuchar relatos que involucraban a su hermana desde que se separaron después de la trampa de Naraku, como fue sanando, recuperándose y, por su puesto, enamorándose.

Al inicio, si tuvo muchas dudas respecto a Miroku, lo había conocido en circunstancias muy fuertes, pero claras; él protegiendo a su hermana, por eso no tardó en aceptar el compromiso cuando el hombre pidió su permiso como el único familiar vivo que le quedaba; sin embargo, después de las historias estuvo pensativo por varios días hasta que el mismo Shippō le aseguro que Miroku estaba enamorado completamente de Sango; y ella misma, lo corroboró en su visita 2 meses después.

El propio hombre se sentó a charlar con él respectó a ese tema, no fue la conversación más fácil, pero si reveladora, a pesar de haber hablado con su hermana sobre su tiempo con Naraku y sus extensiones, las muertes de su familia y de los inocentes; escucharlo de la boca del monje fue difícil porque no sólo confirmo su amor por su hermana, sino igual de las pesadillas y el miedo a lugares cerrados que adquirió después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar, sin embargo, ella era feliz.

Y si lo era, Kohaku no tenía nada que decir.

—Tiempo sin verte, ¿qué te mantenía tan ocupado?

—Lo mismo te pregunto, no has vuelto a salir de aquí —palmeó la espalda del yōkai cuando se dejó caer a su lado sin hacer un solo ruido, se había vuelto muy fuerte y cauteloso—. Pero por mi parte he estado tratando las plagas de la frontera Este, han sido días de trabajo y casi sin descanso, fue un asunto muy sangriento.

Shippō torció la boca ante la imagen mental que obtuvo a partir de sus propias experiencias en el campo.

—Eso se oye mal, me alegró que estés completo y hayas regresado, seguro te has perdido muchas noticias —el kitsune le sonrió antes de reír—. Y lamento no haber salido, cuando terminé mi formación fui al Oeste para ver a Kagome, estuve con ellos unos días antes de volver con la misión de velar por Rin-chan.

—Espera, ¿eres el…?

—Protector, guardián, sí. Como quieras llamarlo, al principio no le gustó mucho la idea, pero nos acostumbramos y, de todas formas, esto es sólo hasta que se vaya al Oeste.

—Así que se irá —prácticamente la afirmación se le escapó y se sonrojó al darse cuenta, desvió la mirada mientras se rascaba el cuello para evitar la juguetona sonrisa de Shippō que parecía crecer.

—No ha dicho lo contrario —informó dando un salto para esquivar una roca del camino—, todo indica que se irá con Sesshōmaru-sama y Kagome.

—Ya veo —miró a su alrededor al sentir varias presencias acercarse, sus dedos cosquillaron había dejado su arma en la cabaña de su hermana, pero aún tenías sus cuchillas.

—Está bien, Kohaku —susurró adelantándose—. Vienen por mí. ¿Qué necesitan?

Unos yōkais cayeron desde los árboles cercanos, eran guerreros experimentados, el exterminador podía decirlo fácilmente por la forma en que se movían tan firme y sin titubeos, eran de los que duraban más en una batalla, duros y necios; vencían con pura tenacidad.

—Shippō-san, el humano Date a llegado y pide ver a Rin-sama.

—Voy enseguida, informen a Rin-sama que llegaré en 5 minutos.

—¡Sí!

Kohaku se sorprendió ante el cambió de actitud que tomó el kitsune, en segundos paso de tener ese aire juguetón y despreocupado a uno más serio y duro, sólo lo había visto así cuando estaban en medio de una batalla y al finalizar, después de todo yōkai o no, matar era difícil.

—¿Quieres venir?

—¿Qué?

Shippō le miró astutamente.

—¿Qué si quieres venir a cuidar de Rin? No es que Shôta sea una amenaza, en realidad, es el único que ha logrado ganarse el cariño de Rin, los demás candidatos no lograron más de una audiencia.

—¿Candidatos?

Kohaku estaba genuinamente perdido en la conversación, no estaba entendiendo nada; pero Shippō logró entender esa confusión mientras se palmeaba la frente con su mano derecha.

—Lo siento, olvido que no has venido a la aldea en un muy largo tiempo, desde que Rin cumplió los 16 muchos se han interesado en ella, pero nada serio, sólo pequeños gestos de algunos jóvenes aldeanos, pero fue hace como un año y medio que se supo de manera oficial que Rin era protegida directa de Sesshōmaru-sama, por consiguiente, su estatus en el Oeste es alto, eso atrajo no sólo a terratenientes solteros y guerreros, sino que hanyōs y yōkais se sumaron a la fila, en realidad los primeros meses fueron caóticos, ¿sabes cuántos secuestros y atentados tuvimos que impedir? Tu hermana no es nada piadosa —se estremeció al recordar algunas escenas, esos yōkais nunca tuvieron una oportunidad—. Bueno, ¿vienes? Yo debo ir.

—No, quiero terminar de recorrer la aldea —respondió algo perdido por la información, aunque era su culpa, si hubiera venido más a menudo no se saturaría de tanta información de golpe.

—De acuerdo, te veré después, quiero una pequeña sección de lucha, me estoy oxidando.

—¿Por qué no le dices a mi hermana?

—¿Quieres que muera? Ni Miroku tentaría de esa manera su suerte. Hasta al rato —se despidió riendo y desapareciendo rápidamente.

Y Kohaku exhaló duramente.

.

.

.

—Heredará las tierras de su padre pronto, es parte de la aldea humana más grande, la segunda defensa de la frontera después de los kitsunes y es un perfecto ejemplo de noble, ha venido a visitarla a principio de cada mes desde hace siete.

Sango había ido a vigilar a sus hijos junto con Miroku, pero al ver a su hermano a la distancia dejó que su pareja fuera solo, así que se acercó a Kohaku con calma hasta situarse a su lado y mirar a la misma dirección, logrado apreciar a Rin caminando junto a Shôta y a unos pasos detrás Shippō, que les vigilaba.

—Parece feliz.

—¿Rin? Sí. Es feliz.

—Me da gusto —musitó apretando sus manos en puños—. Lo merece.

Sango alzó la mirada, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

—¿Y tú Kohaku? —se miraron—. ¿Eres feliz?

Él no contestó.

Ella palmeó su brazo con cariño.

—Vamos a cenar.

.

.

.

—¡Tiempo fuera!

Kohaku detuvo su kusarigama al instante, cuando el kitsune levanto ambas manos para pedir un descanso y al ver como el exterminador se relajaba, Shippō se dejó caer de espaldas en la hierba bañada en el sereno de la noche, el yōkai había ido a buscarlo después de cenar con Rin y Shôta, y asegurar que ella quedará protegida en la comodidad de su cabaña.

—Haz perdido reflejos, Shippō —tomó asiento junto al yōkai.

—Voy a recordarte que mis peleas son a bases de trucos e ilusiones, mi amigo, la fuerza bruta se la dejo a InuYasha.

Kohaku rió recordando lo explosivo e impulsivo que era el hanyō.

—No he visto a InuYasha —mencionó al percatarse que no lo había visto ni sentido en todo el día—, aunque Miroku dijo que sólo se desvió para hacerse cargo de un yōkai.

Shippō canturreó por unos segundos antes de suspirar.

—No creo que aparezca hasta dentro de unos días.

—…¿por qué?

—Bueno —se reincorporó para quedar sentado y cruzar las piernas—, aun después de los años sigue siendo difícil para él ver a Kagome con Sesshōmaru-sama, aunque todo fue culpa suya —se encogió de hombros—, pero sigue sin ser agradable.

—Ya veo…

En realidad, él nunca supo bien la historia entre Kagome e InuYasha, sólo pequeños esbozos que a veces Shippō le contaba, aunque siempre había más sufrimientos que alegría en Kagome, por lo que siempre considero la relación entre Sesshōmaru y ella como la primavera después del invierno.

Un amor que cura y crece.

En ambos sentidos, lo admite, al principio si le resulto algo extraño mirarlos interactuar, más que nada porque parecía que Sesshōmaru simplemente la ignoraba, sin embargo, poco a poco vio lo que pasaba en verdad, a pesar del _aparente_ desinterés él giraba a su alrededor, no conscientemente, claro, pero lo hacía; y esa manera era diferente a la que Rin causaba en él, mientras que Sesshōmaru cuidaba de la pequeña desde la distancia, dejando que ella hiciera lo que quisiera en su rango, con Kagome era menos permisivo, sus ojos rara vez se apartaban de ella y siempre estuvo ahí para cuando la necesitará; eso hizo que el mismo Sesshōmaru tuviera que bajar su ritmo y concentrarse en conocer y comprender a Kagome.

Porque después de la pelea entre ellos por la vida de unos humanos que intentaron robarles, al parecer, la necesidad hace al hombre cometer errores y sin una razón de peso no debería asesinar, ya fueran humanos, hanyōs o yōkais; Sesshōmaru pareció retener sus acciones y pensar antes de quitar una vida. Por eso no le sorprendía las noticias del Oeste y las nuevas políticas que se estaban implementando, después de todo, Kagome era terca cuando se proponía algo y bueno, Sesshōmaru-sama, en definitiva, no le negaba nada.

—La noche refresca —Kohaku estuvo de acuerdo—. Creo que iré a descansar, no quiero estar adolorido mañana por si llegas a pasarte en algún ataque, quiero estar presentable para ver a Kagome.

—Yo me quedaré un rato más a practicar, quiero perfeccionar las técnicas que me enseñaron los exterminadores del sur.

El yōkai bufó divertido, a veces su amigo era muy diligente con su idea de hacerse cada vez más fuerte y mejor, pero eso era exactamente lo que convertía a Kohaku en el mejor exterminador de la zona neutral y extraoficialmente se le considera como del Oeste, pero eso aún no estaba muy en claro.

—No te acuestes tarde, Kohaku.

—La luna aún no está en su punto más alto.

—Bien —rió—, te veo al alba, si logras despertarte.

—No me perdería la llegada de Sesshōmaru-sama ni la de Kagome-sama.

—No olvides a la heredera.

—Creo que nadie va a poder olvidar a la futura gobernante del Oeste, y eso, la hace un blanco.

—Y ahí vas de nuevo —se quejó—, relájate, hombre. De cualquier forma, antes de ir por ti pasé a informar que tus órdenes están sobre las mías, así que, si algo pasa, tienes el poder para dirigir a los guardias.

Kohaku estaba sorprendido.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—¿Por qué no? —luego chasqueó la lengua—. En realidad, no soy de dar órdenes, es fastidioso, así que llegaste en un buen momento.

—¿Así que en realidad me estás pasando tus obligaciones?

Shippō se rió mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro y empezaba a caminar de espaldas con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la cabeza.

—Tómalo como un castigo por haber desaparecido por casi 63 lunas.

—¡¿Las contaste?! —cuestionó alzando la voz al verlo ya casi desaparecer.

El kitsune levanto la mano en señal de despedida.

—Yo no fui quien las contó.

Kohaku suspiró, a veces no entendía el proceder de su amigo, pero era difícil no encariñarse con él, aunque esperaba que no tuviera problemas con Sesshōmaru al pasarle el mando tan despreocupadamente, se inclinó para recoger su arma, miró hacia el astro nocturno, aún no era tan tarde, pero ahora con la noticia de su nueva responsabilidad las ganas de entrenar se le fueron, pero aún no quería volver con su hermana, desde la cena le había estado mirándolo atenta e insistentemente, así que casi salió corriendo cuando Shippō fue por él.

—Necesito despejarme —murmuró posando su kusarigama sobre el hombro derecho.

Suspiró y se frotó el cuello con la mano izquierda antes de empezar a internarse entre los árboles, era extraño, antes la noche le asustaba, sus pesadillas estaban plagadas de oscuridad y muerte algo que asociaba con la perdida de luz y calidez de su tiempo con Naraku, pero con el tiempo logró aceptar esa parte de su alma, de vez en cuando aún se despertaba sudando y asustado, aunque ya no era tan común, igual podría ser porque no dormía tan a menudo.

Bajó la mirada para darse cuenta que ya se había alejado bastante de la aldea, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta dónde estaba y mucho más al ver quien se encontraba sentada en las raíces del Goshinboku, Kagome-sama siempre dijo que ese árbol era especial, muchas historias comenzaban bajo sus ramas y puede que no todas hallaran un buen final, pero los recuerdos siempre perduraban como la nostalgia en un día de lluvia donde se extrañaba al cielo despejado, pero sabías que la lluvia era necesaria para limpiar, curar y crecer.

Así que le tomó con la guardia baja verla ahí.

Se quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer; y a pesar, de los miles de pensamientos que corrían por su mente, entre los cuales había planes para escapar sin ser visto, no pudo evitar mirarla, como sus cabellos oscuros se movían con la brisa nocturna, como la luna iluminaba su figura vestida con una yukata blanca con elementos dorados y rosas.

Y se quedó sin aliento, porque otra imagen se sobrepuso, una de hace cinco años, una que había querido olvidar con intensidad, pero ahí estaba, tan clara como esa vez; el sonrojó acudió a sus mejillas y retrocedió para irse, necesitaba poner distancia… de nuevo.

Dio un paso atrás y algo crujió bajo su peso.

Maldijo.

—¿Kohaku?

Bien, huir ya no era una opción.

—Rin-sama.

La mujer se levantó con los ojos brillando de emoción, casi velada por la suave y discreta sonrisa, había cambiado mucho, la cara suave y redondeada de sus recuerdos ahora era mucho más femenina y fina, aunque lucía igual de suave, movió la cabeza tratando de apartar ese último pensamiento.

—Shippō me dijo que estabas en la aldea, pensé que era otra de sus bromas —rió limpiando su yukata del polvo y la tierra, aunque lucía impecable.

—Sí, él suele bromear mucho —musitó incómodo—. Es tarde, Rin-sama, no debería estar aquí, es peligroso.

—¿Peligroso? —sonrió—. Creí que tener varias decenas de yōkais como protección iban a minimizar ese riesgo. Además, necesitaba pensar y este lugar —miró al árbol que se alzaba imponente ante ellos—, es un buen sitio para hacerlo, puedes sentir la paz y tranquilidad que transmite. ¿No la sientes?

Kohaku cerró los ojos, fue casi inconsciente, pero no se preocupó por eso, sino que despejó toda idea de su mente para simplemente sentir, lo primero que llegó a él fue el sonido de la noche, el susurrar de las hojas y el cantar de los animales, para que el aroma fresco y único que filtrara en su nariz y entonces, lo sintió, como una fuerza extraña pero no hostil le abrazaba, con la ternura de una madre a su hijo.

Eran tan cálido y extraño.

¿Hace cuánto no sentía esa sensación de plenitud?

La respuesta vino casi de inmediato cuando las imágenes de las muertes de todas esas personas inocentes pasaron como una ráfaga en su mente.

Jadeó, abriendo los ojos y retrocediendo.

—¿Kohaku?

—Lo… lo siento, sólo… —las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta.

Rin le miró con preocupación, antes de suspirar.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Kohaku?

Él la miró.

—Hace tiempo que no veía a mi hermana y-

—No. Aquí, ahora.

—Yo… hum… necesitaba…

—¿Pensar? —cuestionó divertida.

—En realidad, despejarme. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

Kohaku casi sonríe, porque le recordó lo curiosa que era cuando viajaban de niños, al parecer, aún mantenía esa característica.

—La revuelta en el Este, por ejemplo. Es un tema que es bastante complicado, cuando me fui estaba en relativa calma, pero no se había solucionado del todo, así que es bastante probable que todo vuelva a estallar y más fuerte, sino se resuelve pronto, podría extenderse más allá del este, no creo que el oeste y el norte se vean afectados, en realidad, pero el comercio sería muy complicado, los asentamientos humanos serían los más perjudicados y-

—Has cambiado mucho, Kohaku.

Él detuvo su explicación sobre los problemas políticos, sociales y económicos que una guerra civil en el Este podía desencadenar para la tierra de los otros tres lores, antes de sonrojarse.

—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes, me gusta oírte hablar —rió con dulzura—, eso sólo que antes casi nunca hablabas, ya sabes, cuando viajábamos juntos.

—Oh —se sonrojó más—, bueno…

—Lo extraño, ¿sabes? —continuó sin dejarse llevar por lo avergonzado y confundido que se veía el hombre—. Me refiero a viajar, era emocionante despertar sin saber a dónde o que pasaría.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces? Viajar.

Rin sonrió con dolor.

—¿Sabes por qué Sesshōmaru-sama me dejo en esta aldea?

—Para protegerte y para que aprendieras a vivir como humana —respondió después de unos segundos, eso era lo que su hermana le había dicho y lo que él igual entendió.

Rin le miró largamente.

—Aprender a vivir como humana —replicó desviando la mirada hacia el cielo nocturno—. ¿Qué es vivir como humana? Yo pensaba que lo sabía, es decir, soy humana, eso era lo principal. Entonces, no entendía porque dejarme aquí, hasta que la realidad me alcanzó.

—¿Rin?

Era la primera vez que Kohaku la veía tan vulnerable, sus rasgos siempre fueron dulces, pero firmes; ahora lucía tan triste y suave.

—Yo quería una familia y la encontré; Sesshōmaru-sama es lo más cercano a un padre y cuando Kagome-sama se unió a nosotros se convirtió en la madre que siempre deseé, pero en ese entonces no entendía la realidad, aunque Jaken trató de explicármelo una vez, de que nunca podría estar junto a ellos, en ese entonces pensé que sólo estaba jugando conmigo como siempre lo hacía, pero luego me di cuenta de la verdad, nuestras vidas no se comparan con las de ellos, los humanos y los yōkais no están hechos para convivir, más allá de lo común como las diferencias físicas, es porque nuestra vida es sólo un parpadeó para ellos, pero una herida larga en sus corazones.

—¿Te arrepientes?

Rin le miró confundida antes de negar suavemente, traía el cabello suelto por lo que sus mechones se mecieron, a Kohaku le gustaba como traía el cabello ahora, había crecido tanto desde la última vez, aunque por lo que vio en la tarde le gustaba aun amarrárselo de una coleta ladeada.

—No. Conocerlos fue lo mejor de mi vida, aún si ahora es tan difícil aceptar que nuestros caminos son diferentes.

—Pero te irás con ellos.

—Pensaba en quedarme aquí, después de todo tengo una vida hecha ya, sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron.

—Por Date —a pesar de ser una aclaración, no pudo evitar el tono de pregunta.

—¿Date? ¡Oh! Hablas de Shôta-kun —ella sonrió con suavidad.

Algo se retorció en el interior del exterminador.

—Sí —restregó su mano sobre su cabello intentando relajarse—. Rin-sama, es hora de que regrese a su cabaña, es tarde y deberá levantarse temprano.

—Oh… claro, ¿me acompañas?

Él asintió, sólo hasta que ella empezó a caminar, le siguió. Caminaron en silencio, él no dejaba de observarla discretamente, era tan hermosa, había florecido bella y fuerte; desvió la mirada regañándose mentalmente, ese tipo de pensamientos no deberían existir.

.

.

.

—Gracias, Kohaku.

Él se inclinó ante ella.

—De nada, Rin-sama. Espero tenga una buena noche.

—Igualmente, Kohaku —sonrió pasando uno de sus mechones tras su oreja, hasta que un viento extremadamente fuerte hizo que su cabello se alborotara y se enredara—. ¡Ah!

—Espera, espera —se acercó rápidamente al ver como tenía problemas—, deja que yo lo haga.

Rin apartó sus manos para que Kohaku pudiera despejar su rostro, el niño tomó algunos mechones tratando de no tirar fuertemente, entonces, no pudo evitar recordar una escena, aunque un poco más desastrosa, por lo que dejo salir una risa.

—¿Es gracioso? —preguntó mirando a Kohaku a través de los mechones que aun cubrían su rostro.

—¿Qué? ¡Ah, no, no! —se apresuró a negar sonrojado—. Es sólo que me recordaste a mi hermana, una vez cuando recién empezaba a entrenar con su arma un mal movimiento causo que su cabello se enredara en él —Rin rió junto a él—, después de eso cada que tenía que luchar se amarraba el cabello para que no le estorbara.

—Ya veo, eso explica muchas cosas —musitó, al tiempo que él despejaba su rostro—. Gracias.

—De nada —acomodó los mechones suavemente—. Te queda bien el cabello suelto —murmuró sin ser consiente en realidad de lo que decía, estaba atrapado por el momento—, aunque el trenzado con flores es más hermoso.

La había visto una vez así, cada hebra entrelazada firme y bellamente, adornadas con flores de varios colores; la recuerda riendo y corriendo con sus sobrinas antes de desaparecer en el camino hacia el río, eso fue días antes de que no volviera por poco más de cinco años, a excepción de una vez, pero que nadie supo.

—¿Lo crees?

La pregunta lo sacó de sus divagaciones, fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, apartó sus manos mientras se sonrojaba.

—Yo… no… digo —carraspeó intentando serenarse—. Debo irme, es tarde.

Le dio un cabeceó antes de retirarse con la cara caliente y el corazón agitado.

—¡Ten una buena noche, Kohaku!

.

.

.

—¿Mala noche?

Kohaku hizo una mueca al oír la voz de Shippō, el yōkai se apoyó en el hombro derecho del exterminador inclinándose para tener una mejor visión de la cara trasnochada.

—Simplemente me costó trabajo conciliar el sueño —replicó sin rechazar el contacto, sabía que si lo hacía sólo animaría al kitsune a ponerse más pegajoso con él.

—Ya, claro —rió con picardía—. Entonces, no tuvo nada que ver tu cita nocturna con Rin.

El hombre se sobresaltó ante la mención de ella, miró a Shippō que tenía un brillo divertido, aunque cauteloso a partir de su evidente espasmo.

—¿Cómo sabes? —preguntó bajando el tono de su voz al tiempo que miraba a su alrededor asegurándose de que nadie estuviera prestándoles atención, aún quedaban varios minutos antes de la llegada de Sesshōmaru y su familia, ni siquiera Rin había llegado, al parecer se le había pedido que esperara dentro de la aldea para no exponerse.

—Te di el mando, pero debes saber que entre kitsunes las noticias vuelan —contestó alejándose del exterminador—. No te preocupes por eso, si no intervinieron a tu acercamiento quiere decir que no fuiste invasivo y —Shippō se interrumpió al ver como la cara de su amigo se tornaba ligeramente rosada—. No. Kohaku, tú-

—No hice nada reprochable —se defendió ante la mirada incrédula del kitsune.

—Eso quiere decir que si hiciste algo.

—…

—¡Kohaku!

—Yo no-

—Kohaku-sama —la conversación quedó interrumpida cuando un kitsune se acercó a ellos—, se acerca.

—De acuerdo —logró controlar su voz—, no se muevan de sus zonas, hay que proteger el perímetro por si hay un intento de ataque o infiltración, con los guardias que están destinados aquí estaremos bien —levantó su arma para colocarla en su hombro—. Shippō estarás conmigo a la cabeza.

—Como siempre —aceptó el yōkai con una sonrisa.

—Bien —Kohaku miró al kitsune—. Ve y transmite el mensaje.

—A sus órdenes.

Cuando el guardia se alejó, Kohaku le hizo una señal a Shippō con la mano para que le siguiera, pronto estuvieron en el límite de la aldea, no hubo más palabras entre ellos, aunque el exterminador sabía que no se iba a librar de su amigo una vez encontraran un momento a solas, lo cual esperaba fuera difícil, aún no quería hablar de cualquier tema que le llevará a Rin; movió sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo y ansiedad, eso hasta que a la distancia vio la comitiva llegar.

—¿Ese es?

—Sef —contestó Shippō dejando su postura relajada y juguetona para pararse firme—, el líder de los kitsunes.

—Nunca lo vi dejar sus tierras —murmuró Kohaku sorprendido.

El único encuentro que había tenido con él fue hace muchos años, cuando Kagome fue herida cerca de la frontera en sus viajes y recurrieron a la pareja de Sef, que a pesar de ser una yōkai sus conocimientos con las plantas medicinales era extensa y no, nunca tuvo un contacto directo con ninguno de ellos, pero desde la distancia sus presencias imponían respeto, aunque si tuvo un par de palabras con el hermano menor, Renard, un poco brusco y desconfiado, pero abierto al diálogo.

—No es común que salga del Oeste, de sus tierras sí cuando tiene que presentarse ante Sesshōmaru-sama.

—Sabes mucho.

—Se me instruyo un poco antes de que viniera como protector de Rin y en eso, Sef se presentó con Renard para el informe de cada 6 lunas y nos conocimos… fue algo intimidante, no había estado cerca de un kitsune guerrero, sólo de mis homólogos de las ilusiones, fue muy, muy estresante —confesó riendo nerviosamente—, pero me brindo muchos consejos.

—¿Si? Pues sigues siendo muy lento —se burló.

—Cállate.

Ambos rieron quedamente antes de silenciarse al llegar la comitiva, el primero en alcanzarlos fue Sef que les miró brevemente antes de sonreír y palmear el hombro de Shippō.

—Buen trabajo, cachorro.

Le dirigió una mirada rápida y evaluadora a Kohaku antes de hacerse a un lado para abrir el paso a Sesshōmaru, a pesar de los años que habían pasado el verlo de nuevo fue como regresar a esos largos viajes y noches cálidas, sin embargo, si había una diferencia, no lo era Kagome que caminaba a su lado vestida con bellas ropas, sino la pequeña que miraba a su alrededor desde el brazo izquierdo del inuyōkai, y a pesar de saberlo, se sorprendió.

Había conocido y salvado a muchos niños yōkai y humanos, pero la niña que ahora les miraba con curiosidad conforme se acercaban era impresionantemente única, sus rasgos suaves infantiles eran preciosos, junto a esos dorados ojos que parecían revelar tus secretos más profundos.

—¡Kagome!

Kohaku se sobresaltó cuando Shippō rompió el protocolo para ir hacia la morena, quien rió ante la muestra tan clara de amor, Sesshōmaru se detuvo cuando el kitsune los alcanzó y envolvió a la mujer entre sus brazos, todos los que veían la escena estaban seguros de haber sido cualquier otro yōkai, hanyō o humano no hubiera llegado a un metro de ella, pero todas sabían de la protección que él tenía de la familia del Oeste.

—¡Shippō has crecido mucho más! —Kagome se separó con una sonrisa deslumbrante mirando al que no hace muchos años cabía perfectamente en sus brazos.

—Sólo un poco —bromeó dejando que ella acariciara su rostro sólo unos segundos antes de alejarse y mirar a Sesshōmaru.

—¿Rin? —cuestionó.

—En la aldea, esperándoles ansiosa —respondió con una suave inclinación de cabeza—, y por supuesto, quiere conocer a la heredera.

—¡Oh! —Kagome rió, extendió los brazos hacia Sesshōmaru, la niña de inmediato respondió a la acción de su madre con alegría al ir hacia ellos—. Sayumi, princesa, te presentó a Shippō.

Él se inclinó cuando Sayumi estiró su mano derecha, fueron unos segundos en que las yemas rozaron la mejilla del yōkai antes de que riera y alzara ambos brazos pidiendo que la sujetara, algo que Shippō estuvo más que gusto en complacer.

—Es hermosa —halagó sosteniéndola cerca, cuidando que no pudiera lastimarse.

—Es idéntica a su madre —replicó Kagome giñando un ojo antes de mirar al frente y ver a Kohaku, quien no se había movido de su lugar—. ¡Kohaku!

El nombrado se acercó cautelosamente, pero emocionado, era casi imposible ver a los hijos de los Lord fuera del rango de sus protectores, no hasta su edad adulta al cumplir los 150 años, así que era casi un acontecimiento único.

—Kagome-sama, Sesshōmaru-sama —saludó con una inclinación para cada uno—, es bueno volver a verlos.

—Lo mismo digo, por las cartas de Sango te habías perdido por años —comenzó a caminar cuando Sesshōmaru tocó su espalda en una orden muda de avanzar, pero él no retiró su mano y ella no se apartó.

Todos se movieron a su ritmo, Shippō unos pasos adelante para que todos tuvieran visibilidad de Sayumi.

—Sí, estuve ocupado, muy ocupado —musitó algo apenado al tener la atención directa de Kagome.

—¿Monstruos?

—Sí, pero más que nada es por un conflicto que se ha dado directamente en el Este.

La morena frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué clase de conflicto?

—Entre humanos y yōkais, en realidad no hay mucha información sobre que causo la revuelta en un inicio, pero atrajo demasiados monstruos y carroñeros, así que tuvimos que exterminarlos y limpiar la zona. Fue bastante desagradable.

—Ya veo —murmuró Kagome, miró a Sesshōmaru—. ¿Aún no ha contestado el Este?

—Nada.

—Bien, cuando regresemos quiero resolver ese asunto en cuestión —aseveró—, llamaremos al consejo, pero no quiero ni una palabra de Issei, él me estresa.

—Le diré a Jaken que arregle todo a nuestra llegada y que hable con Issei.

—Gracias —le envió una sonrisa antes de regresar su atención a Kohaku—. ¿Sabes algo más del Este?

—No mucho, sólo lo suficiente para saber que, si vuelve a estallar una revuelta de esa misma magnitud o peor, el Este podría entrar en una crisis severa.

—¿Qué tan severa?

—Una guerra civil.

—De acuerdo, eso sí es grave —murmuró mirando alrededor antes de suspirar y sonreír—, pero hablaremos después, si tienes tiempo.

—Cuando usted lo solicite, Kagome-sama.

—Perfecto.

—¡Mamá!

—Voy, Sayumi.

Se adelantó casi corriendo para acudir al llamado de su hija, dejando a Kohaku junto a Sesshōmaru.

—Te ves fuerte, Kohaku.

Sef se unió cuando llegaron hasta él.

—Aún me falta aprender, Sesshōmaru-sama.

—Eres joven —el líder kitsune intervino había escuchado toda la conversación que sostuvo con su señora mientras uno de sus guerreros le informaba todo lo que había pasado desde su llegada—, la sabiduría llega con la edad, sin embargo, parece que tienes una buena mente, rápida y estratega. Escuché que estuviste en la refriega del Este, aunque parece más grave de la información que nos llegó —frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento, iba a tener que mejorar a sus informantes—, pero lo que sí, fue de un exterminador solitario que tiene de compañera a una mononoke, le llaman el exterminador nocturno, porque sus trabajos en la noche son más letales.

—Se llama Kirara, es una excelente aliada y amiga.

—Debe serlo. ¿Qué tal la guardia kitsune? ¿Tuviste algún problema con el traspaso de órdenes?

—…no. Aunque apenas llegué ayer y Shippō me cedió el mando poco después del atardecer.

—No me sorprende —contribuyó Sesshōmaru—, pensé que renunciaría en los primeros meses, pero se mantuvo durante todo este tiempo.

—Es un kitsune de las ilusiones, seguro buscó la forma de como entretenerse, formas que no mencionó en sus informes —Sef rió.

Kohaku estuvo de acuerdo con eso, conociendo a su amigo como lo hacía, lo más probable era que muchos de esos candidatos que mencionó fueron rechazados por él y no por Rin, ¿cuántos pobres fueron engañados y/o asustados?

—¡Kagome-sama! ¡Sesshōmaru-sama!

El exterminador dirigió la mirada al frente y se detuvo de golpe al ver a Rin avanzar hacia ellos, su corazón se estremeció ante la imagen, ella seguía vistiendo esos kimonos de colores vivos que tan bien le sentaban, pero lo que hizo que su cara comenzará a calentarse fue verla con el cabello trenzado, no tenía flores, pero la idea de que sus palabras de anoche fueran la causa de su peinado del día fue extrañamente halagador.

Rin terminó de acercarse y abrazó a Kagome, quien le regresó el mismo cariño de inmediato, feliz de verla después de tantos años sin poder visitarla, aún lamentaba no haber podido acompañar a la niña cuando Kaede falleció, a pesar de su deseo, recién acababa de dar a luz y estaba muy delicada como para hacer un viaje, por consiguiente, Sesshōmaru no iba a dejarla ni a ella ni a su hija, no es que desconfiara de sus guerreros, pero su bestia no se alejaría de su pareja y cachorra, no hasta que los riesgos fueran mínimos.

Sin embargo, ahora que la veía, lucía fuerte y hermosa, la edad la había hecho florecer y convertirla en la mujer que le sonreía feliz; sujeto su rostro con cariño.

—Has crecido mucho, Rin. Me alegro verte tan bien, disculpa por nuestra ausencia.

Ella negó antes de volver a sumergirse en los brazos de Kagome.

—Está bien, Kagome-sama —musitó alegre de estar de nuevo con la mujer a la que consideraba una madre.

Sus abrazos seguían siendo igual de cálidos y amorosos, ahora se venía a dar cuenta de cuanto necesitaba uno, no es que estuviera falto de ese tipo de afecto, las gemelas eran muy afectivas y los niños de la aldea igual, pero nada como sentirse protegida; Kagome siempre tenía ese efecto en ella y lo apreciaba, no tuvo una infancia fácil, creció siendo agredida por sus pares, fue asesinada por lobos y luego con una nueva oportunidad, aprendió a vivir en el camino entre yōkais; no se quejaba, esa nueva vida le gusto, la amo y cuando llegó Kagome, se sintió completa.

Ella era su madre.

Y la había extrañado mucho.

—Rin.

Levantó la vista ante su nombre, Sesshōmaru puso su mano sobre su cabeza unos segundos antes de retroceder, ella le miró agradecida.

—Le extrañe, Sesshōmaru-sama.

Kagome sonrió, antes de separarse y buscar a Shippō que estaba a unos pasos con su hija ahora sobre sus hombros jugando con el cabello marrón rojizo del kitsune.

—Sayumi —la niña miró a su madre—, ven, tienes que conocer a alguien.

Shippō la levantó sobre su cabeza para dejarla en el suelo, la yōkai rió dirigiéndose a Kagome, quien se había arrodillado para recibirla, Rin la imitó con una sonrisa suave.

—Hola, soy Rin —se presentó a la pequeña que le miró con sus grandes ojos dorados, curiosos y expectantes.

—Y es tu hermana, Sayumi, ella siempre cuidará de ti, así que tienes que cuidarla de igual manera, ¿de acuerdo?

Sayumi parpadeó por unos segundos antes de sonreír.

—Hermana —repitió memorizando la nueva palabra, antes de alzar sus brazos y tocar el rostro de Rin, quien se inclinó aun más—. Bonita.

Kagome rió mientras veía como Rin se levantaba con Sayumi en brazos, le aliviaba que su pequeña la aceptara, ese había sido su principal temor, pues en la Casa de la Luna Sayumi rara vez se alejaba de ella y parecía recia a que la tocaran si no era en su presencia o la de Sesshōmaru, lo cual causo mucho revuelo e inconformidad entre la mayoría del consejo, porque la educación de Sayumi recaía en los instructores, lo cual Kagome derribó al momento, aceptaría que su hija fuera educada para ser la heredera, pero ella intervendría igual; Sesshōmaru lo aprobó y nadie pudo decir nada en su contra, no sin ser destituido de su puesto.

—Tú lo eres más —sonrió Rin aceptando los mimos de la niña en sus mejillas—. Sabes, conozco a dos niñas que estarían encantadas de conocerte, ¿puedo, Kagome-sama?

—Por supuesto, te acompaño, quiero visitar a Sango, ¿vienes, Sesshōmaru?

Kohaku que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver la expresión del lord, apretó sus labios en una línea firme, para evitar que se le escapara una risa o sonrisa, había aprendida a leer sus expresiones, no a la perfección como Kagome o Rin, pero sabía lo suficiente para entender que rodearse de humanos, aun siendo los amigos de Kagome, no le resultaba placentero; sin embargo, igual sabía que iría.

—Sef encárgate de todo —ordenó Sesshōmaru mientras se disponía a seguir a las mujeres—. Shippō ven.

El kitsune hizo una mueca de inconformidad, había pensado que una vez estuvieran ahí con Rin, no le necesitarían.

—Voy —replicó suspirando, miro a Kohaku que miraba hacia un punto en específico, volvió a suspirar al saber que su conversación no iba a ser pronto—. ¡Aún tenemos esa charla pendiente, Kohaku! ¡No huyas!

El exterminador simplemente le despidió con un ademán de la mano, sin revelar que su principal pensamiento era en que momento podría escabullirse de la aldea con la excusa de algún trabajo de emergencia, pero parecía que si lo hacía tendría a un kitsune corriendo tras de él y era difícil perderlo cuando se proponía algo.

—¿Tienes tiempo, exterminador?

Sef se había acercado a él.

—No tengo otras obligaciones de momento —respondió cuadrándose ante el líder yōkai.

—Bien, me gustaría conversar un poco.

No le estaba preguntando, se percató Kohaku de inmediato, a pesar de la cortesía en sus palabras había un tono exigente igual, no que le fuera desconocido, en realidad Sef tenía más diplomacia que otros yōkais que había conocido.

—Si puedo servir para ese fin, estaré complacido.

Sef sonrió, era bueno para leer entre líneas, ya le gustaba el humano; movió su mano para indicar el camino que seguirían, ahora tenía mucha más curiosidad por él.

Kohaku se puso a la altura del yōkai, tal vez, unos centímetros detrás, estaba ligeramente emocionado, de las historias, los kitsunes guerreros tenían una larga historia en batallas y más los del Oeste, así que si podía aprender le acompañaría sin dudas, sin embargo, toda esa alegría fue amargada al ver como Shôta aparecía casi de la nada y se presentaba ante Rin, quien sonreía encantada mientras lo arrastraba con el brazo que no sostenía a Sayumi hacia Kagome y Sesshōmaru.

Se detuvo.

Con todo el asunto de ayer y hoy, olvidó la presencia de Date, ahora viendo como este parecía cómodo ante los lores y ellos correspondían a sus palabras cuando Kagome le sonrió tan resplandecientemente, algo se retorció en su pecho, más cuando el joven sacó una flor de las mangas de su kimono para acomodarla en la oreja derecha de Rin y al ver el puchero de Sayumi se apresuró a conseguir otra para la pequeña.

—¿Exterminador?

—¡Kohaku!

Ambas voces se mezclaron logrando que él lograra salir de sus pensamientos, logró controlar su rostro para inclinarse al ver que todos le miraban después del grito de Rin, no esperó mucho antes de ir hacia Sef, que le esperaba.

El líder kitsune entrecerró sus ojos, analizando con especial cuidado las reacciones antes de decidir que no era su asunto, por lo que no iba a mencionar la insistente mirada de Rin le daba al exterminador antes de seguir a sus señores.

—¿Nos vamos?

Sef asintió a la pregunta, volvió a encabezar la marcha.

Continuará.

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! Esto no tendrá más de tres capítulos, así que espero lo reciban con todo su amor y cariño, que si me ha costado lo suyo desarrollar toda la trama.**

**Fecha de publicación del capítulo dos: 11 de noviembre**

**Abrazos y besos,**

**FiraLili**

**04/11/19**


	2. Errores

**¡Volví! Y logré publicarlo en la fecha que dije, o merezco un gran abrazo por lograrlo, bueno, espero les guste, puede parecer **

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes, y si no reconoce nombres es que esos sí son míos como Sayumi, la hermosa Sayumi.**

**En mis venas**

**_Errores_**

—¡Te encontré!

Kohaku ni siquiera se sobresaltó cuando Shippō aterrizó sobre él con una sonrisa zorruna y provocativa en su rostro, durante todo el día había logrado esquivarle al estar junto a Sef, el yōkai era astuto y divertido, en realidad, no recordaba haber tenido una conversación tan audaz desde hace mucho, Shippō evadía esos temas pues prefería la diversión simple y burlesca, y al ser un exterminador solitario nadie le hablaba a menos que necesitara su ayuda, era bastante íngrimo, así que en realidad, Sef fue una nueva experiencia; esperaba poder repetirlo alguna vez.

—Pensé que seguirías con Sesshōmaru-sama —replicó poniendo su mano derecha en la cara del kitsune para apartarlo de su propio rostro, ¿cuándo aprendería a tener respeto por su espacio personal?

—Logré que me dejarán ir —musitó apartándose para liberarse de la presión en su cara sin perder su sonrisa—, y en realidad, no fue una pérdida de tiempo el ir, ¿sabes? —Kohaku estaba seguro que lo siguiente que fuera a decir iba a ser su ruina, no por nada parecía tan sobresaltado y ansioso—. No cuando Rin mencionó que su nuevo peinado era por _ti_.

Sí, era su ruina. Porque no había otra cosa que él amará más que un chisme romántico, podría pasar horas con eso, era como ver a las mujeres cotilleando en los mercados y festivales, culpaba de eso a Miroku o tal vez a su hermana, o a ambos, ya que siempre estaban hablando sobre la relación de Kagome con Sesshōmaru; ¿qué no tenían otras cosas de las cuales hablar? Se restregó su cara con ambas manos, escuchando la risa clara de su amigo.

—Te odio tanto —musitó sin retirar sus manos.

—¡Awww! Y yo te amo —rió divertido, levantándose por fin de las piernas del exterminador y dejarse caer a su lado—. Desembucha.

Kohaku inhaló profundamente antes de bajar los brazos para mirar al lado contrario del que estaba Shippō. Sinceramente, no quería hablar de eso, de nada que implicará a Rin o sentimientos en realidad, no era bueno con las palabras.

—No hay nada que decir.

—¿No? Estoy seguro de que los kitsunes no van a estar de acuerdo con eso, fíjate que pueden ser bastante indiscretos con algo de sake de las montañas del sur.

—¡No pasó nada!

—¿Y por qué estás tan molesto con ese tema? —preguntó sin perder la calma—. Si no es nada, no estarías tan obstinado en negarlo, ¿o sí? Te he visto pasar de cosas con desinterés, pero esto, Kohaku, ¿qué te estás negando a aceptar?

El exterminador se encogió mientras apretaba sus manos en puños; Shippō le miró largamente antes de rodar los ojos y dejarse caer sobre el lado izquierdo para acomodarse contra el cuerpo de su amigo, Kohaku no era muy dado al contacto físico, lo sabía muy bien, pero también tenía en cuenta que cuando se encontraba sobrepasado lo necesitaba, saber que no estaba solo ni que volvería a la oscuridad, el kitsune aprendió a lidiar con eso en los meses que viajaron juntos, aunque era un poco más fácil con su estatura anterior, al ser pequeño podía fácilmente encaramarse en su cabeza y hombros, para quedarse cerca; sin embargo, con su nueva altura era un poco más complicado, pero aún así se acurruco y dejo que su cabeza con rizos marrón rojizos descansara en el hombro de Kohaku.

—Shippō-

—No, ni lo intentes —murmuró al sentir que intentaba alejarse—, te vas a quedar aquí hasta que tu mente se aclare, gran idiota.

Sin poder llevarle la contraria dejo que intentar separarse, sintió el cuerpo de Shippō presionado al suyo y sonrió, a pesar de todo, no había nadie más a quien le confiaría su vida como al yōkai, podía ser descarado y que le gustara burlarse de él, pero sí, confiaba en él con los ojos cerrados, aunque eso muchas veces le metiera en problemas, como aquella vez que fueron casi comprometidos con unas nobles de la parte norte de la tierra neutral, nunca volvería a seguir a Shippō a ninguna misión que no haya pasado primero por sus manos.

Suspiró dejando caer su cabeza sobre la contraria.

—Shippō.

—Dime.

Nunca había funcionado el que el kitsune intentará sacarle lo que fuera, debía esperar a que el exterminador estuviera dispuesto, aunque muchas veces quisiera sólo golpearlo por ser tan obtuso.

—Quiero irme.

—¿A dónde?

—Lejos.

—¿Por qué?

El silencio se extendió por unos segundos.

—Porque no soy feliz aquí, no ahora.

Shippō frunció el ceño y se apartó, en realidad, estaba casi seguro que la conversación iba a ir en un sentido completamente diferente al que parecía haber tomado.

—Kohaku —le llamó—, ¿qué paso anoche?

—Tomé más de lo que debía —musitó.

—No te estoy entendiendo.

—Ni yo me entiendo —se frotó la frente suspirando—. Sólo no puedo quedarme, yo-

—Kohaku-sama.

Ambos miraron al guardia kitsune que había aterrizado frente a ellos arrodillado sobre su pierna derecha.

—¿Sí? —preguntó levantándose mientras sacudía sus ropas, volviendo a su expresión neutral.

—Kagome-sama le solicita… si tiene tiempo.

Kohaku supo que eso último le costó trabajo decirlo, no lo culpaba, lo que su señora decía era ley para ellos, el simple hecho de que pregunté si era posible es… inconcebible.

—Iré enseguida.

—Está a las orillas del río —indicó el guerrero.

—Bien, entonces te acompañaré —anunció Shippō estirándose.

—Lo siento, pero Sesshōmaru-sama ordenó que fueras a escoltar a Rin mientras él va con Sef-sama a comprobar los alrededores.

—¡Ehhh! —se quejó, pero sin intenciones de desobedecer, después de todo una vez concluido el cumpleaños de Rin, dejaría de ser su guardián—. Ya voy, ya voy —le dirigió una mirada a su amigo, tenía la leve impresión de que no volvería hablar de eso—. Kohaku —llamó haciendo que el exterminador se detuviera, puesto que ya se estaba marchando rumbo a encontrarse con Kagome—, si sigues con esa idea, yo te acompañaré.

—…gracias.

—Cuando quieras —le sonrió antes de correr con las manos tras su nuca hacia donde percibía el olor de Rin.

Kohaku lo vio irse y embozó una sonrisa de medio lado, definitivamente le confiaría su vida.

.

.

.

Kagome acariciaba los cabellos de Sayumi suavemente, quien dormitaba en su regazo, con el atardecer cerca se despidió de Sango y Miroku, para ir por su pequeña que se la había pasado con los hijos de sus amigos bajo la vigilancia de Sesshōmaru y Rin, quienes decidieron darles privacidad para que se pusieran al día, lo cual agradeció, así no tendría que estar calmando a su esposo.

Sonrió al recordar el abrazo fuerte y cálido de su amiga, se había extrañado tanto y el abrazo de Miroku, aunque más corto no fue menos apreciado, sólo que la mirada pesada de Sesshōmaru lo hizo retroceder sin ninguna jugarreta, el tiempo lo volvió sabio y precavido; rió, ponerse al día fue bastante largo, pero no menos dichoso, que las cartas llegaban, pero no eran tan constantes como quisiera, aunque no todo fueron buenas noticias, la muerte de Kaede había dejado vulnerable a la aldea, Miroku se hacía cargo de los asuntos espirituales, sin embargo, no era lo mismo y a pesar de eso, se había estabilizado, aún tenían algunas aberturas en sus barreras, pero nada que ella no pudiera arreglar, el monje le prometió llevarla para el sellado.

—Ma…

Kagome bajó la mirada para centrarse en su hija que parecía que ahora si estaba profundamente dormida, las gemelas tenían una energía muy envidiable, su pequeña a penas y pudo seguirles el ritmo, aunque para tener tres años aguanto bastante. Mucho. Por eso no le sorprendía que ya estuviera agotada.

—Es la primera vez que la veo tan cansada.

Sesshōmaru, quien estaba a unos pasos de ella se acercó al escucharla, estaba esperando al exterminador para irse con Sef, Rin ya se había ido a la aldea junto con Shôta y unos kitsunes, se arrodilló al lado de la morena, que al sentirlo se acurrucó a su costado, recibiendo una suave caricia en su mejilla.

—Es joven aún —replicó tomando la pequeña mano de Sayumi entre la suya—, y las humanas eran muy exigentes e inquietas.

—Creo que gran parte de eso debes atribuirlo a Shippō.

—No lo dudo.

Kagome sonrió antes de suspirar, el viaje le estaba haciendo bien a su mente y corazón, no es que estar en la Casa de la Luna fuera malo, pero las constantes presiones de su papel como lady le hacían querer tirar todo y regresar el tiempo a cuando sus días se llenaba con viajar tras la pista de Naraku, enseñar a Rin sobre el bordado y las flores, mirar a Kohaku seguir a la niña para que no se lastimara y oír a Jaken sobre como reunir información en las aldeas, pero sobretodo la compañía constante de Sesshōmaru; sin embargo, sabía a lo que se enfrentaría si seguía con la idea de estar junto al lord, él no era cualquier yōkai nómada, tenía una gran responsabilidad en sus hombros, aunque no lo pareciera.

Pero no quería decir que ella aceptara todo, cuando Sesshōmaru hizo oficial su enlace decir que no hubo revuelo sería mentir, a pesar, de que muchos murmuraban sobre ellos desde que llegó a la Casa de la Luna, nadie dijo nada; y al confirmarlo, desató felicitaciones, pero de igual manera la inconformidad de muchos otros.

Una humana no merecía ese honor.

Eso quedó en claro, hasta que esa _débil _e _indigna_ humana levantó su voz, si alguien aún dudaba del porque fue elegida fue silenciado, ahí se dieron cuenta que la chica que parecía suave e ingenua, no lo era, la pasión y la intensidad de sus ademanes y órdenes obligaron a jurarle lealtad, fueron arrastrados por ella, pronto no había nadie que pudiera decirle no, ni Sesshōmaru se interponía cuando estaba molesta, todos aprendieron hacerlo eventualmente.

Si Kagome ordenaba, el Oeste acataba.

Su palabra es ley.

Por lo que no era nada extraño que el Oeste en esos años haya comenzado a ser considerada la tierra más prospera desde hace una era.

Sesshōmaru levantó la cabeza al sentir una presencia acercarse.

—Llegó —anunció a Kagome, se inclinó para besarla brevemente antes de levantarse; no tardó en localizar al exterminador que venía a paso lento, pero seguro, sólo se tomó unos segundos en llegar.

—Sesshōmaru-sama —se inclinó.

—Escoltarás a Kagome hasta mi regreso.

—Sí, Sesshōmaru-sama.

Con una última mirada a su pareja el yōkai se alejó.

Kagome sonrió, antes de palmear el lugar a su lado, en una muda petición de que se sentara, Kohaku se removió incomodo mirando a su alrededor antes de aceptar, poniendo cuidado en tener una distancia segura para que nadie pudiera replicar y, por supuesto, despertar la ira del Lord.

El silencio se extendió por un rato, la morena tarareaba suavemente mirando a su hija y Kohaku no quería interrumpir ese momento tan bello, pero se tomó la indiscreción de observarla fijamente, no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios, a pesar de los años transcurrido ella seguía trasmitiendo tanta calidez y paz, era reconfortante; entendía perfectamente porque todos se postraban a su paso.

Un suave balbuceo llamó su atención, bajó la cabeza para ver como la niña se removía unos momentos antes de volver a acomodarse, parpadeó unos segundos antes de ponerle atención, la forma en que se aferraba a Kagome le daba una idea de los posesiva que era con ella, ¿qué tanta influencia de Sesshōmaru tenía para hacerlo aún durmiendo? Guardó su divertida sonrisa al ver como la morena le daba una larga mirada.

—Mis disculpas —se apresuró a decir.

—No hay daño en observar, Kohaku —le contestó con un guiño, sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza de su niña—. No hay nadie que no lo haga, Sayumi atrae demasiada atención.

Kohaku percibió el tono afectado.

—¿De mala forma?

—De cualquier forma —replicó frunciendo el ceño—. Muchos quisieran poner sus manos en ella.

—¿Lo han intentado?

Kagome detuvo sus movimientos antes de suspirar.

—Ha habido invitaciones, Kohaku, con su mirada puesta en Sayumi.

—¿Uniones políticas?

—Matrimonio, sí.

—¿Sesshōmaru-sama?

—No, él no aceptara, pero me preocupa que sea una excusa para futuros conflictos y eso que su existencia apenas acaba de ser anunciada hace unas semanas, ¿qué pasara en los próximos meses? ¿Años? Sayumi es nuestra princesa, nuestra hija, no una herramienta política, si el Este cree que-

—¿El Este?

Kagome detuvo sus palabras llenas de reclamos, al percatarse de la cara perpleja del Kohaku, carraspeó tratando de serenarse.

—Por eso te llamé, quiero saber más de ese conflicto en el que participaste, quiero saber si el problema no se debió a mi respuesta de rechazo hacia una unión futura entre nuestras tierras, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que viste o escuchaste?

El exterminador sabiendo la importancia que le daba Kagome a todo ese asunto, se dio el tiempo de pensar detenidamente sobre su estancia en la frontera, los exterminadores del Sur habían estado muy pendientes de los yōkais que protegían el límite, ahora que lo analizaba parecía haber cierta animosidad entre ellos, ¿sería por qué los humanos del Este estaban incomunicados? Por lo que entendía, todas las tierras tenían algunos asentamientos humanos para demostrar que no estaban en contra de estos y que una guerra no era necesaria estallara, pero la única que había permitido que sus humanos se formaran en el arte de un exterminador fue el Sur, fueron instruidos por los mismos yōkais, así que entre los suyos eran los más letales, su padre siempre habló maravillas de sus técnicas, pero que veían con desconfianza a los otros lores, así que asumió que su recelo era meramente por eso mismo, pero ahora con la información que Kagome le dio no sería extraño pensar que los humanos dentro del Este pudiesen estar comprometidos y sabiendo como era la sacerdotisa, se tomaría personal el sufrimiento que pudieran estar padeciendo.

—Lo poco que se nos informo es que hubo un problema entre humanos y yōkais _cerca_ de la frontera, pero ahora que lo pienso mejor no había rastros de presencia humana.

Kagome frunció el ceño, ahora si estaba preocupada.

—¿Hace cuánto empezó todo ese asunto?

—Casi 3 lunas— contestó después de pensarlo por un momento.

—Poco más de dos meses —calculó y le sentó mal, porque lo más probable es que si hubiera sido su respuesta la que haya desatado ese conflicto.

Kohaku observó como el ambiente se empezaba a congelar a su alrededor, como una flor marchitándose.

—Kagome-sama —le llamó—, el Este siempre se ha caracterizado por su política anti-humanos, la única razón por la que permitieron su asentamiento dentro de sus tierras fue por el acuerdo que se escribió después de la guerra de los cuatro elementos, tres contra uno hace la magia, pero no quiere decir que su oposición se haya terminado, si este conflicto escala a una guerra civil no será por su causa, el Este posiblemente este buscando una excusa para hacer un genocidio desde hace mucho.

La morena apretó los labios, antes de suspirar.

—Así que llegamos a la misma conclusión —se frotó el puente de la nariz—. Sabes bastante.

—Mi padre nos educó sobre las guerras antiguas, nos decía que para un mejor futuro era necesario aprender de los errores pasados, aunque igual he estado investigando desde que empecé mi entrenamiento en solitario, lo que se aprende fuera de los márgenes de los historiadores te dan una perspectiva diferente, nosotros llamamos a la batalla entre los lores _la guerra de los cuatro elementos;_ los yōkai, sin embargo, lo hacen como el _Kogarashi de las 1200 lunas_.

—¿Kogarashi? ¿El viento frío que anuncia el invierno?

—Sí, eso fue para ellos, el anuncio para un período congelado lleno de oscuridad.

—No había escuchado ese nombre.

—Los yōkais no suelen hablar con sus términos frente a los humanos.

—¿Y cómo?

—Shippō —contesto encogiéndose de hombros—, no es dado a esos temas, pero el investigaba entre los suyos cuando requeríamos información específicamente de yōkais o hanyōs, pero cuando lo hacía no se cortaba la lengua para hablar de absolutamente todo, aún si eran secretos. ¿Sabía que los kitsunes guerreros miden su poder por cola y transformación, mientras que los kitsunes de las ilusiones lo miden por su altura?

Kagome sonrió.

—No, no lo sabía.

—Y se supone que no deberíamos saberlo, pero como dije, a Shippō no le importa los secretos, creo que es por haber sido educado lejos de los suyos y después unirse a su grupo. El secretismo de los yōkai murió en él.

—Bien, si eso es verdad, voy a tener que hablar con Sesshōmaru, no me gustan los secretos.

—No creo que Sesshōmaru-sama le guarde secretos.

—¿Y por qué crees eso?

Él sonrió.

—Porque no creo que quiera hacerla enojar.

Kagome parpadeó varias veces antes de reír y por fin la pesadez que había sentido desde que el tema del Este apareció comenzó a alivianarse, aún no sabía como resolverlo, pero si aún podía reír, todo estaría bien.

—Sí, creo que eso es verdad —sonrió, miró como el sol ya se ocultaba a la distancia—. Ya refresca, será mejor que regresé.

—La acompañaré —se levantó para ayudarla.

—Carga a Sayumi un momento, por favor.

—Oh… claro, seguro.

Con algo de duda se puso de cuclillas para llegar a la niña, suavemente la separó del regazo de la morena, había hecho eso cientos de veces con sus sobrinas, cuando las gemelas se quedaban dormidas sobre Kirara o Sango, la diferencia fue que la pequeña que acercaba a su pecho para acomodar era más… ¿intensa? ¿poderosa? No sabía describir la sensación de tenerla en sus brazos, era pequeña y suave, como cualquier otra niña, sin embargo, esa personita podía ser letal aún en su inexperiencia y juventud.

Y era tan hermosa.

Kagome embozó una suave sonrisa al ver como Sayumi encantaba a las personas, no lo pensó mucho al principio, pero luego comenzó a percatarse de como los yōkais y humanos giraban a su alrededor, como los girasoles. Al principio le preocupó bastante hasta que Sesshōmaru le explicó sobre el glamur de los yōkais, esa atracción casi inconsciente que sienten al verlos, entre yōkais casi no funciona a menos que el sujeto en cuestión tuviera un poder muy superior al propio, la atracción entre yōkais era por el poder, muy diferente al de los humanos o hanyōs, ellos eran cegados por esa belleza sobrenatural, aunque en menor medida para los híbridos, pero su parte humana aún les hacía vulnerable al glamur.

—¿Nos vamos? —pregunto Kagome.

—¡Ah! Lo siento —hizo el ademán de acercarse para darle a la niña, pero ella le detuvo.

—Está bien, Kohaku, puedes cargarla; le gusta acurrucarse —sonrió frotando la espalda de Sayumi—, sino se ha despertado es porque tu aura le agrada —comenzaron a caminar—. Hubieras visto la vez que una yōkai intentó cargarla cuando se durmió junto a Jaken, a penas la tocó Sayumi despertó y la mordió.

El exterminador rió, pero suavemente, no queriendo molestar a la niña, aunque la sostuvo más cerca al entender el gran honor que suponía que la futura heredera del Oeste estuviera cómoda en su presencia y más aún que la dejara sostenerla.

—Es tan ligera —murmuró.

—¿15 kilos te parecen ligeros? Bueno, con esa arma no puedo dudarlo —señaló a la susodicha que estaba sujeta a su espalda baja.

—Admito que si fue algo difícil dominarla, pero una vez me acostumbre fue como otra parte de mi brazo, aunque necesito seguir entrenado.

—¿Si? He oído grandes cosas de ti y Kirara —Kagome sonrió.

—Dudo que mi nombre se haya esparcido.

—Tu nombre no, pero si tus acciones; según Jaken no hay ningún otro _humano tonto_ que viaje bajo el título de exterminador junto a una mononoke que tú, al parecer, se preocupaba por ti.

—¿Jaken-sama?

—Oh sí, puede que no lo sepas, pero te estima más que a la mayoría de los guardias de la Casa de la Luna, ¿sabes?

—No lo creo.

—Yo sí —se encogió de hombros—, deberías mirarte más seguido al espejo, Kohaku, tus cualidades son muy apreciadas. Por cierto, ¿has comido?

El parpadeó ante el cambió tan brusco de tema.

—Ehh… pues comí unas manzanas y-

—¡Eso no es comida, Kohaku! —frunció el ceño mirándolo de arriba abajo—. Ahora que te veo bien luces muy delgado. Ven, voy a cocinarte algo.

—No es necesario, Kagome-sama, sól-

—No aceptaré un no, además, casi no he podido cocinar como antes, al parecer por mi posición no debo hacerlo —bufó rodando los ojos—. Así que entra, acomoda a Sayumi entre los ropajes, ve que abracé y se acurruque contra ellas, así no se despertara; luego, siéntate y cuéntame que tal todo desde que empezaste tu entrenamiento mientras yo preparo algo; Shippō nunca mencionó mucho sobre su asociación, aunque igual no pudimos hablar mucho aquella vez.

Kohaku se sentó una vez cumplió las indicaciones de Kagome y acomodó a Sayumi, aunque por unos segundos pensó que se había despertado, pero simplemente se removió hasta quedar envuelta entre suaves telas, protegida y cálida.

La morena le sonrió mientras empezaba a preparar las cosas, remojó sus manos en un pequeño cuenco para lavarlas, no mentía cuando decía que no había cocinado en bastante tiempo, estaba casi segura que eso era obra de Jaken, era bastante estricto con las normas de etiqueta y que ella cocinara no le parecía bien, aunque de vez en cuando lograba escabullirse para preparar algo, hacer refunfuñar al pequeño yōkai era bastante divertido, entendía porque Sesshōmaru le gustaba patearlo de vez en cuando, sin embargo, trataba que no fuera a menudo, no iba a dejar que Sayumi creciera creyendo que patear estaba bien.

Aunque tal vez si dejaría que pateara a algunos de los consejeros, a todos, quizás.

Kohaku sonrió al ver como Kagome empezaba a reír y relajarse conforme iba moviendo las manos, estaba bastante incómodo con la idea de que ella le cocinara, pero simplemente no podía negarse, sería muy grosero y jamás haría algo, por lo menos consiente, que la entristeciera. Shippō decía que hacer entristecer a Kagome era pedir que los dioses te castigaran, y si lo creía, después de todo, las personas parecían rendirse a sus pies, algo que compartía con esa pequeña que dormía profundamente.

—Luces bien, delgado, pero bien.

—Oh, gracias, Kagome-sama, usted sigue tan hermosa como siempre.

Ella rió mientras revolvía los ingredientes ya lavados y debidamente cortados, agradecía que sus manos aún fueran rápidas.

—Gracias, aunque creo que eso es por todo lo que hacen las ayudantes y las lociones que me aplican —se estremeció al recordar lo poco acostumbrada que aún estaba a que las yōkais y humanas le ayudaran a vestirse y desvestirse, a pesar de los años que ya había pasado—. Porque últimamente sólo he estado cuidando de Sayumi y leyendo tratados, no me quejó, pero es algo abrumador, a veces quisiera estar de regreso a esos viajes largos.

—Rin-sama tiene el mismo deseo —murmuró al recordar su breve reunión de anoche y lo melancólica que se veía, ahora Kagome comenzaba a asemejarse a ese sentimiento.

—¿Si? —frunció el ceño mientras depositaba los ingredientes en la olla para hervirlos—. Entonces porque quiere atar sus manos —murmuró limpiando sus manos.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —preguntó.

Kagome parpadeó al darse cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta y miró a Kohaku atentamente por unos segundos antes de remover el contenido que empezaba a burbujear suavemente,

—Kohaku, puedo preguntarte algo

—Lo que quiera, Kagome-sama.

Ella permaneció en silencio por unos instantes como si estuviera pensando en cómo formular la pregunta.

—¿Por qué razón dejaste de venir a la aldea?

Él esperaba cualquier tipo de pregunta, es más estaba listo para contarle todas esas anécdotas vergonzosas en que se vieron metidos por culpa de Shippō, pero no _esa_ pregunta, una que podía contestar perfectamente y a la vez no.

—¿Por qué quiere saberlo?

—Es grosero contestar a una pregunta con otra.

—Lo siento —replicó de inmediato.

—No te preocupes, pásame ese cuenco, por favor —El exterminador se reincorporó para acercarle lo pedido, Kagome vertió lo cocinado para ofrecérsela—. Ten. Come.

—Gracias.

Kagome miró con gusto como Kohaku comía con ganas, a parecer no estaba tan mal, cuando le sirvió una tercera porción hizo una notal mental de decirle a su amiga que como lo dedujo su hermano no se alimentaba correctamente.

—Veo que si estabas hambriento.

—Oh… —se dio cuenta de que había comido de más y se sonrojo—. Yo lo-

—Puedes comer lo que quieras Kohaku, y en realidad se supone que esto es la excusa para poder hablar seriamente contigo y sin oídos indiscretos. _Que no fueron los kitsunes_ —pensó recordando el buen oído de los yōkais, pero sabía que al insinuar el contexto de privacidad, no dirían nada.

Él se sintió acorralado en ese instante por lo que casi inconscientemente irguió su espalda, era su mecanismo de defensa, no le gustaba esas platicas, Shippō necesito mucho tiempo antes de poder sacarle ese tipo de información.

—¿Por qué quiere saber eso en especial?

Kagome apretó los labios antes de suspirar largamente.

—Sango y yo somos muy unidas, en realidad, yo la considero como a una hermana —sonrió al recordar a su querida amiga.

—Ella seguro le regresa ese cariño —afirmó sin dudar.

—Por eso mismo, te veo a ti como algo cercano a un hermanito y esas es la razón por la que debo preguntar, ¿por qué te fuiste tantos años? Sango cree que es su culpa.

—¿Qué?

Kagome se giró para quedar frente a él.

—Sango cree que tu ausencia se debe a que te descuido, a que piensas que no tienes un lugar en su familia y-

—¡No, no, no! —no pudo contenerse en interrumpirla, estaba horrorizado, el simple hecho de que su hermana haya tenido ese pensamiento respecto a su larga ausencia lo lastimaba—. Jamás pensaría eso, nunca me he sentido de esa manera, cada vez que venía era como respirar y encontrar la paz que necesitaba.

—¿Entonces?

—…encontré algo demasiado hermoso y puro que no quería manchar —murmuró casi sin voz, recordando con dolor ese día.

Kagome parpadeó confundida al ver como Kohaku parecía marchitarse, una de las preocupaciones de Sango, muy recurrentes en sus cartas, era ese miedo que tenía de perder a su hermano, no en el sentido físico sino espiritual, y parecía que no estaba tan equivocada.

—¿Te estás castigando, Kohaku?

—¿Eh? Yo… no…

—Ser feliz a veces es difícil —mencionó la morena mirando a Sayumi con amor—, más si no te sientes digno de merecerlo, pero ¿sabes una cosa? Todos merecemos ser felices, el pasado es pasado, sin embargo, no puede hacerlo sino te has perdonado.

El exterminador bajo la cabeza, su hermana y Shippō habían pasado mucho tiempo diciéndole que nada era su culpa, sino de Naraku, de ese ser que trajo tanta desgracia y sufrimiento a todo aquel que cruzaba en su camino. Y aunque lo sabía, que la mayor cantidad de sangre en sus manos fue producto del control y la oscuridad del fragmento, pero eso no quitaba de ningún modo las pesadillas con las caras de sus víctimas que regresaban para atormentarle, en realidad, si debía ser sincero, esas pesadillas no eran tan presentes al principio, sólo cuando tenía un mal día o veía algo que detonara los recuerdos.

No fue hasta el que Rin cumplió los dieciséis que todo empeoró, su propia mente era cruel, por eso huyó, pues no podía llamar de otra manera a lo que hizo, muchos lo describieron a lo largo de esos años como valiente, pero no era verdad.

—Lo siento, Kagome-sama, pero no deseo hablar de eso.

—Kohaku-

—Por favor, no.

La morena se cuadro preparada para seguir cuando el quejido de Sayumi les obligó a desviar la mirada hacia la niña, que se removía incomoda, parecía que en cualquier momento lloraría, Kagome se levantó de inmediato para atenderla, lo que fue aprovechado por el exterminador.

—Gracias por la comida, Kagome-sama, las vigilaré desde fuera —se inclinó antes de salir sin esperar la contestación, pudo ser grosero, pero no podía permanecer más ahí, porque si Kagome volvía a preguntar, sólo a insistir un poco más le diría todo.

Todo lo que estaba guardando desde tiempo atrás, su amor y su dolor.

Por unos instantes pensó que ella le perseguiría, pero después de unos momentos la escuchó arrullar a Sayumi, por lo que suspiro de alivio, se acomodó a un costado de la entrada, para custodiarla, aunque la calma no duro nada porque pronto sintió la presencia de Shippō acercarse, lo bueno, es que venía solo.

—Te ves horrible.

—Gracias, es bueno saberlo —replicó.

—Lo digo porque me pidieron que vayas con Sef, parece que hay un extraño movimiento cerca del lago y quieren mandarte —comunicó con cierta preocupación, su amigo no parecía estar en todos sus sentidos y eso era peligroso, la última vez que lo vio así, acabó con una herida de gravedad en su abdomen y sinceramente, no quería ni pensar en lo que le podría pasar si lo dejaba ir en ese estado.

—Estoy bien, si me necesitan debo ir, aún si mis condiciones no son las más indicadas, un hombre puede hacer la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota, ¿sabes?

—E igual ese mismo hombre puede llevarlos a la derrota y tragedia si tiene el más ligero error.

Kohaku suspiró sabiendo que lo que decía Shippō era algo que él mismo le había enseñado a lo largo de su viaje juntos y parecía que le estaba dando un poco de su propia medicina al señalárselo tan abiertamente, se restregó la cara con sus manos antes de soltar un leve gruñido.

—Bien, de acuerdo, haré esto, iré y me quedaré en la retaguardia.

Shippō frunció el ceño por unos instantes, antes de suspirar porque sería lo más cercano a una promesa que el exterminador le haría, así que asintió.

—No hagas nada tonto —se despidió el kitsune, antes de entrar para hablar con Kagome y, tal vez, recibir más mimos.

Kohaku se aseguró de verlo entrar antes de ponerse en marcha, no tardó en llegar, fue recibido de inmediato por Sef, le explicó rápidamente que había un yōkai rondando cerca del límite de la aldea, no había mostrado algún comportamiento hostil, pero no querían pasar por alto nada.

—Cerciórate de sus intenciones, no te verá como una amenaza por ser humano, nosotros estaremos cubriendo tu espalda.

Si Shippō se enteraba de que no se quedaría en la retaguardia se enojaría, pero acepto. Dejo su arma en manos de Sef, no le gustaba desprenderse de ella, pero si debía dejarla en manos de alguien que no fuera Shippō ese sería Sef, con un cabeceó de confirmación Kohaku se acercó con precaución, no paso ni 10 segundos antes de que el yōkai se percatara de su presencia, el exterminador vio claramente las señales de un ataque inminente antes de que entrara por completo en su campo de visión, una vez le miró todo su cuerpo volvió a presentar una postura dócil, demasiado dócil.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Está prohibido acaso? —regresó sin cambiar su postura.

—Depende de tus intenciones —replicó—. Así que lo vuelvo a preguntar por última vez, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Necesitaba descansar.

—¿En un perímetro lleno de yōkais sin saber si son hostiles o no? Me parece bastante insensato.

—¿Eres el líder de la aldea?

—Respondo en su nombre —replicó, aunque no estaba seguro de quien tenía el mando después de la muerte de Kaede, ¿InuYasha? No, demasiado impulsivo, Tal vez Miroku o hasta su hermana, tendría que averiguar una vez regresara.

—Sólo descansaré un poco y me iré de inmediato.

—Se te mantendrá vigilado hasta que salgas de los límites.

—De acuerdo.

Kohaku le estudió un poco más antes de dar unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta que dos kitsunes se pusieron a cada lado, sólo en ese momento le dio la espalda al yōkai intruso para regresar junto a Sef, quien le tendió su arma de inmediato.

—Una excelente arma —alabó.

—Fue hecha por el mejor herrero —replicó con una sonrisa antes de que su rostro cambiara—. ¿Le cree?

—¿Tú no?

—No.

—Buena intuición, y respondiendo, no, no le creo. Hay algo en su forma de actuar que es sospechosa, yo me quedaré vigilando, regresa y mantén un perímetro cerca de Rin-sama después de informar a Sesshōmaru-sama.

—Entendido.

Se alejó rápidamente buscando de inmediato el yōki de Sesshōmaru, lo encontró cerca de los límites hacia el Este, en el Goshinboku, no dudo en dirigirse hacia ahí, pero se detuvo metros antes, porque a pesar de distinguir a la distancia la figura imponente del yōkai al mismo tiempo alcanzó a ver igual la suave silueta de Rin, ellos le daban la espalda, sin embargo, podía oír claramente sus voces, el viento ayudaba; y a pesar de querer irse, lo que hablaban fue su perdición.

—…ya todo está listo para cuando llegues al Oeste —afirmó Sesshōmaru mirando a Rin, que parecía distante, pero que le escuchaba porque sonrió a sus palabras.

—Seguro Jaken está ansioso porque regresen pronto.

El Lord sonrió levemente.

—Aún más tu retorno.

La mujer rió recordando con mucho cariño al pequeño yōkai, no lo había notado al principio, pero conforme pasaron los días y se fue adaptando a la vida en la aldea, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que Jaken le estuvo cuidando y protegiendo, su ausencia era muy notoria cuando giraba a su derecha buscándolo.

—Espero me deje abrazarlo —se balanceó suavemente con la brisa—. Sesshōmaru-sama.

—Dime.

—¿Cree que estoy tomando la decisión correcta?

El yōkai se quedó en silencio por unos segundos antes de inhalar profundamente.

—No puedo contestar eso, después de todo es lo que tú quieras, Kagome sería la primera en decirte eso.

—…quiero ir, quiero ayudar a educar a Sayumi, es tan hermosa y perfecta, su futuro será brillante.

—Lo será. ¿Y el tuyo?

Ella se quedó en silencio, miró al cielo despejado pero moteado con bellas estrellas, era una vista magnifica que le mostraba que tan pequeña era.

—El mío será como yo decida —sonrió segundos después, mirando al quien consideraba como un padre, que le miraba con esa suavidad que sólo reserva para sus seres más cercanos.

—Eso es preciso.

Rin rió antes de inclinarse hacia el yōkai, buscando calidez, él correspondió el contacto descasando su mano izquierda sobre la cabeza de suave cabello oscuro, para Sesshōmaru la noción del tiempo era diferente, una década era nada, sin embargo, para un humano era demasiado; en 10 años las cosas cambian y se transforman, había aprendido apreciar el tiempo como un humano lo haría, por Kagome, que a pesar de que ella viviría una larga vida gracias a la marca que portaba orgullosa en la curva de su hombro izquierdo, seguía siendo tan humana como el primer día en que la conoció; sí, menos abrasiva e impulsiva que antes, pero su esencia seguía intacta.

Por eso, el yōkai se permitió ser afectivo con la que es su protegida, porque un día ella ya no estaría.

Su belleza radicaba en lo efímero que eran.

La noche les acobijo, ella estaba más que feliz así, movió su cabeza para acercarse más al toque de Sesshōmaru, sin embargo, con eso hizo que la flor que Shôta le regalo en la mañana se deslizara fuera de oreja.

—Oh —ella sonrió antes de agacharse para recogerla, se había olvidado que la traía.

—El cachorro humano es atento.

—Lo es —corroboró frotando los pétalos resecos—, agradezco haberlo conocido, me ha enseñado mucho.

—Es bueno saberlo, después de todo su unión está próxima lo han planeado muy bien, Kagome dice que los preparativos no tardaran en terminarse.

—¿De verdad? —Estaba sorprendida la propuesta no tenía más de 2 lunas, pensaba que tardarían mucho más.

—Así es, Kagome lo está supervisando todo personalmente junto con Jaken, además de que disfruta hablar con los padres del humano.

—Shôta-kun me ha contado mucho de ellos, será agradable conocerlos al fin —musitó con suavidad, recordando todas las historias que el heredero le había contado de su familia y aldea, pero sobre todo recordaba con mucha claridad la anécdota de la hija de la curandera que empezó una relación con uno de los guardias kitsunes de la frontera, fue todo un escándalo en su momento, por lo que él terminó de contarle, las cosas se habían calmado y seguían juntos, eso le daba mucha esperanza y alegría en que el amor le podía ganar al odio y la oscuridad—. Y viajar una última vez.

Sesshōmaru acarició la cabeza de Rin una vez más antes de alejarse.

—Kohaku, sal.

El exterminador se sobresaltó cuando el yōkai le llamó tan abruptamente, se avergonzó de inmediato, se había dejado llevar por la conversación que olvido la razón por la que venía en un principio, sin embargo, no pudo ver a los ojos a Rin, quien le sonreía, porque las palabras aún resonaban en su cabeza.

_Su unión está próxima_

Rin iba a unirse a Date para toda la vida.

—Disculpen la intromisión, tengo un mensaje de Sef.

No tardó en relatarle los acontecimientos y asegurarle que Kagome y Sayumi estaban al resguardo con Shippō, nada podría llegar a ella sin que media guardia de yōkais se le echaran encima.

—Bien, iré con Kagome. Rin.

—Prefiero quedarme.

Sesshōmaru le miró antes de asentir.

—Kohaku.

—Sí, Sesshōmaru-sama, me quedaré con ella.

El silencio se extendió como una manta sobre ellos, el exterminador se sentía tan incómodo, pero órdenes son órdenes.

—Parece que estás atrapado conmigo, Kohaku.

—Nunca lo diría de esa manera, Rin-sama —replicó—. ¿Tiene algo en mente que quiere hacer? Si no te importa, quisiera hablar con el líder de la aldea, aunque no sé si es mi hermana o Miroku, porque definitivamente no es InuYasha.

La risa fue bienvenida en la fresca noche.

—Yo tengo ese título actualmente.

—…¿eres la líder?

Ella sintió colocando la flor de nuevo sobre su oreja, ante la intensa mirada del exterminador que empuñó sus manos.

—Sí, después de la muerte de Kaede-san parecía algo lógico para todos, como dices InuYasha no es apto para la diplomacia, Miroku es posible, pero tampoco estaba convencido y Sango prefirió centrarse en sus hijos, por lo que yo quedé al frente.

—Ya veo. Pues me disculpo por hablar en tu nombre.

—No te preocupes, puedes seguir haciéndolo, si puedo confiar en alguien para que interceda por mí, serías tú.

Kohaku deseó que no dijera eso, que no lo viera con tanta dulzura que parecía derramarse sin límite, porque querría que fuera suya, con tanta desesperación que podría llorar, pero no podía, ella siempre estuvo fuera de su alcance y más ahora que estaba por tomar un voto de por vida.

Él no podía quitarle eso.

Ni siquiera debería estar permitido desearlo, querer que Rin lo eligiera.

No.

**No.**

Se alejó varios pasos, haciendo que ella parpadeara confundida ante el cambió tan brusco de ambiente.

—¿Kohaku?

—Lo… siento, no es nada —musitó apartando su mirada—. Es sólo que no debería decir eso tan despreocupadamente, el joven Date podría malinterpretarlo.

—¿Shôta-kun? No entiend-

—Y felicidades —continuó sin ser capaz de detenerse—, su matrimonio con él seguro será de lo más próspero y bendecido, estoy feliz por usted.

Rin se quedó lívida, miraba con atención al hombro que tenía enfrente antes de apretar los dientes.

—¿Feliz por mí?

—Sí, hace una excelente pareja con él, además de que su unión formaría una estructura social fuerte en el Oeste y expandirían más su postura pro-humanos, que si bien, en el Norte y Sur no están tan marcados, aunque el Sur prefiere más a humanos guerreros, pero les darían una pauta enorme y sería una declaración directa para el Este y… ¿Rin-sama?

Kohaku detuvo su, prácticamente, monologo al ver como ella había bajado la mirada y parecía que sus hombros temblaban ligeramente.

—Ya veo —musitó con voz susurrante antes de alzar la mirada, él se congeló al ver como esos ojos brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas, ella le sonrió—. Gracias, Kohaku-san, regresaré a mi cabaña.

—Oh… sí, sí… le acompañaré y-

—¡No! —él se detuvo casi como si lo hubiera golpeado—. Prefiero que un kitsune me acompañe.

Apenas salieron esas palabras cuando varios yōkais zorros acudieron a su llamado, ella le dio la espalda y se fue con ellos, a la distancia Kohaku pudo ver como se deshacía la trenza con lentitud.

Algo se resquebrajó en su pecho.

Y cayó se rodillas.

Continuará.

**¡Espero les haya gustado! Sorry si les aburre la parte medio histórica y social que ando poniendo, pero sólo paso, además de que me encanta porque es referencia directa a VaP y lo estoy disfrutando tanto.**

**Fecha de publicación del capítulo tres: 18 de noviembre**

**Abrazos y besos,**

**FiraLili**

**11/11/19**


End file.
